


Reason to Remember

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Percy is sure of anything, it's that he knows this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason to Remember

The first thing Percy remembers, when he remembers anything at all, is the nice young man with blue hair who helped him with his coat. Or perhaps he was the fellow who wheeled the potions cart around St. Mungos – yes, that's it.

It was odd to see him at the corner past the hospital, standing there with a cigarette dangling from his fingers, his lips pursed as if he'd never intended to smoke at all. It's odd to see him outside of the hospital, that's all, and Percy's not sure if it's because he feels that he ought to remember this young man – from before - or if it's because this is the only man that Percy recognizes.

He recognizes himself, of course, or would if he had a mirror – it's hard not to trust a mirror. Unless it's enchanted, a mirror will tell you the truth. People, on the other hand–

Percy isn't sure he trusts the doctors who have been surrounding him, the one with the cheerful prognosis or the one who wears the bowtie with the awful checked plaid, the one that doesn't match with anything. They haven't let anyone in to see him, for one thing, and Percy would like to think that he was the sort of person who would have had visitors.

Before his accident, he means. He must have had friends, family – someone. Now he's on a street corner in London and the only person he knows is a fellow who's dyed his hair blue, and it's not that it isn't a good look for him – it is – but Percy isn't sure that he's the sort of person who trusts men that dye their hair blue.

He feels that he must have had definitive opinions about the subject, before his accident.

When the fellow drops his cigarette and looks up, noticing Percy lingering there, Percy freezes. He doesn't know how to explain the reason why he's staring, but the fellow crosses over to him, bridging the distance between them as if it's nothing. He touches Percy, the first person since the doctors to do it.

His hands are warm on Percy's face, and Percy shivers.

"You're…"

"I feel like I must know you from somewhere," Percy says, and it's no explanation at all, but the man with blue hair nods and Percy feels a rush of elation through his veins, like the helium that carries balloons away on the wind.

"I used to know you, yeah."

He doesn't know how it happens – he's fairly sure that he's not the sort to go home with strange blokes, or at least he wasn't – but somehow he finds himself following Teddy home, knowing nothing more than his name.

"Grimmauld Place," Teddy says, making excuses for it – it's an old family home, he says, but somehow, Percy feels like he must have been there before. It's dancing out of the reach of his memory, like a butterfly that never does alight on a fingertip, but–

"Yeah." Teddy put his coat on a chair and stood there, twisting his hands together. "You've been here before." He looks at Percy for a long moment.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to impose, I'll just–"

"No," Teddy says. "Stay."

Percy has a place to go, a hotel recommended by the doctors – and they want him to avoid contact with his unknown past. He isn't afraid of his memories, whatever the doctors may say – Percy wants them, and so he takes a step towards Teddy.

"I'll stay," he says. "What can you tell me about myself? How did I know you?"

Teddy won't look at him. "I'm not supposed to tell you that."

"I'm not supposed to do this," Percy says, and kisses him.

It's not something he would have done, before the accident – he knows that much – but it feels right to do it now. Teddy makes a strangled sound and tries to push him away before yielding to the kiss.

It's perfect, with the scratchy wool of Teddy's sweater under his fingers and the softness of Teddy's lips pressed against his – Percy holds him tighter, pressing their bodies together. It feels familiar and perfect.

"We … did we?"

"We can't do this." Teddy is flushed, breathing heavily, reaching for Percy – but he turns away at the last minute, shaking his head. "Percy…"

"But we did do this, before. Didn't we?"

Percy isn't sure he remembers much of anything that he's seen, not the corridors at the hospital of the streets of the city. He's seen stranger after stranger, straight-backed men with white healer's robes and homeless men slouching in the doorstops of abandoned buildings. He's seen Teddy, and met him again, and if he's sure of anything, it's that he knows this man.

He lets Teddy push him away though, with promises of explanations when he remembers. He lets Teddy lead him upstairs and into a guest bedroom, leaving him without another kiss.

Percy will remember, he's sure of it – if nothing else, he remembers Teddy already. He sinks down into the feather-soft pillows on his bed.

He remembers this – the taste of Teddy. Percy shifts uncomfortably and then he reaches down to touch himself. He feels like he's trespassing on Teddy's hospitality, like he's doing something wrong, but … he's wanted this since the kiss – he needs it. He'll remember, if only to make Teddy kiss him again.


End file.
